Tar paper felts have been used for many years in making commercial and residential roofs as the interlayer between shingle and plywood. However, such felts are not especially water-resistant which is disadvantageous when the roof is subjected to heavy rain. More particularly, paper felts absorb water easily which cause the felts to buckle appreciably thus affecting the integrity of the shingle.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages and deficiencies and to provide an advantageous composite mat product and roofing article which can be economically produced by a commercially feasible process.
It is also a particular object herein to provide a mechanically stable, composite mat product suitable for roofing manufacture which will not wrinkle, is breathable to air and water vapor, resists cold temperature delamination, and, particularly, which provides roofing construction which is water-resistant.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.